The present invention relates generally to the field of micro stereo lithography and more particularly to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
MEMS structures are very small machines and devices that are used for a wide variety of technical applications, including, but not limited to electrical, mechanical, and biological technologies. MEMS devices have become more common recently as the technology to build small multilayer devices has advanced.
Current processes for forming these devices include micro stereo lithography during which a layer of photoresist is applied to a substrate. Portions of the photoresist are then masked and the unmasked portions are exposed to light to crosslink them. The masked portions of the photoresist, which were not crosslinked, are then removed to create three dimensional structures in the single layer of photoresist. Multiple layers have not been applied to a substrate once the photoresist has been crosslinked. For example, applying another layer onto lower layers presents problems such as the photoresist filling spaces in the lower layers.
Using only a single layer significantly reduces the complexity of the MEMS device that can be fabricated in this manner. It is desirable to increase the complexity of MEMS devices.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved process for developing MEMS structures which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and meet the above stated needs while providing better and more advantageous results.